Wongndeso Underground Racer: Most Wanted
by Devi Nakasiwa
Summary: Risma pindah ke kota Tangerang! Bagaimana kehidupannya disana? ikutilah Cerita ini.
1. Chapter 1

Wongndeso Underground Racer: Most Wanted

Sebuah fanfic karya The Devil Silvia

Copyright:  
Need For Speed: Most Wanted are trademarks and or the intellectual property rights of Electronic Arts  
Skyline GT-R (R32) are trademark and/or the intellectual property rights of Nissan Motor co., LTD.  
Subaru Impreza is the trademark and/or intellectual property rights of Fuji Heavy Industries.  
BMW M1, M3 are the trademarks of Bayerische Motoren Werke AG (BMW AG)  
Suzuki Cappucino is the trademark and/or intellectual property right of Suzuki Motor Corporation  
Toyota Corolla Altis is the trademark and/or intellectual property of Toyota Motor Corporation  
The names and logos of all after market car part companies are trademarks of their respective owners.

Chapter 1

Risma, pendatang baru dari Semarang. kini sudah berada di Tangerang. tepatnya di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta. Disana dia ketemu sama Iin.

"Risma, katanya lw mau bawa mobil gw" kata Iin.

"mana kunci mobilnya?" tanya Risma.

"Nih kunci R32 gw" jawab Iin. Setelah Risma dan Iin masuk ke R32 Iin, "kok mobilnya gak bisa dinyalain? mana nih tempat kuncinya?" Tanya Risma.

"Ya ampyun... Nih mobil udah pake keyless entry. So lw gak perlu nyari tempat kuncinya." Jawab Iin.

"dimana tombol startnya?" Tanya Risma.

"tuh, dideket tombol klakson." Jawab Iin.

Setelah itu R32nya Iin melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kurang lebih 75 km/h. "ntar lw tinggalnya dimana Risma?" Tanya Iin. "gak tau, mungkin di Tangerang kali." Jawab Risma. "ya udah. Ntar gw bantuin lw nyariin rumah." Jawab Iin. Setelah itu, sebuah BMW M3 E30 menantang R32nya Iin. "In gimana nih. Ada mobil yg menyalakan lampu jauh tuh." kata Risma. "ya udah lawan aja. bawa mobil M3 itu ke Tomang!" Teriak Iin. "loh emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Risma. "Udah bawa aja ke sana. katanya lw mencari rumah di Tangerang." Jawab Iin sambil teriak. setelah Risma membawa R32nya Iin ke Tangerang.... "Ris, gimana untuk sementara lw nginep dulu di Rumah gw." usul Iin. "ok deh. kebetulan gw juga ingin istirahat." Jawab Risma.

Keesokan harinya... "Huaaahhhh.... Si Iin mana ya?" Tanya Risma. setelah keluar dari kamarnya Iin...

"Eh Risma udah bangun. Kenalkan ini Dewi. temen gw." Kata Iin.

"Senang ketemu ama lw Risma." Kata Dewi.

"sama-sama." Jawab Risma.

"oh ya Risma, gw gak bisa nemenin lw keliling. Lw ntar ditemenin Dewi." Kata Iin.

"Oh, gak apa-apa kok(Modar dah gw!! T_T)." Kata Risma.

"yuk Ris, kita berangkat." kata Dewi. Kemudian Risma dan Dewi pergi ke mobilnya Dewi. "Dew, mana kunci mobilnya?" Tanya Risma.

"Nih, Kunci BMW M1 gw." jawab Dewi.

"BMW M1??!!! Tahun Berapa?" Tanya Risma.

"tahun 1981. Tampang boleh tua, tapi tarikannya maut." Kata Dewi.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke M1nya Dewi. "Dewi, disini ada tempat yg enak buat nongkrong gak?" Tanya Risma. "Banyak. Kalo lw ambil arah kiri, lw bisa ke SMS, Metos dll. Kalo arah kanan, lw bisa ke Supermall Karawaci, Plaza tangerang Dll." jawab Dewi.

"kalo begitu kita ambil kanan. Soalnya gw mau ke Skul nih" Kata Dewi lagi. mereka pun langsung menuju ke sekolahnya Dewi. setelah sampai di suatu tempat yg asing buat Risma. "Dew, kita ada dimana nih?" Tanya Risma.

"Oh.. Kita udah di bekas kantor bupati Tangerang. nah, gedung bertingkat yg sebelah kanan (kalo dilihat dari depan :P) itu sekolah gw" Kata Dewi. Sesampainya disana...

"kok sepi disini?" Tanya Risma.

"Apa masih libur ya?" Tanya Dewi. Kemudian seorang bapak-bapak menghampiri Dewi dan Risma.

"Dewi, ngapain disini?" tanya Pak Pandi, Kepala sekolah Smp negri 1 Tangerang.

"Eh, pak Pandi. masuknya tanggal berapa pak?" tanya Dewi.

"kan udah dikasih tau. tanggal 6." jawab Pak Pandi.

"oh, soalnya ada murid pindahan dari daerah yang ingin masuk ke sini." kata Dewi.

"oh ya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Pak Pandi ke Risma.

"Saya Risma Susanty ." Jawab Risma.

"Dari SMP mana dulunya?" Tanya Pak Pandi.

"dari SMP negeri 3 Semarang." Jawab Risma.

"Oh, kamu datang lagi kesini tanggal 6 aja. biar temen temen yang lain tau." Kata Pak Pandi.

Setelah Risma ketemu dengan Pak Pandi, Risma ingin punya mobil.

"Dew, lw tau gak dealer mobil seken yg ada disini?" tanya Risma.

"Kebetulan, gw mau ngajak lw ke dealer langgangan gw." Jawab Dewi. Kemudian mereka pergi menuju dealer mobil seken di jalan Imam Bonjol. Dalam perjalanan, "Ris, gw rasa lw bagusnya pake BMW 320i deh." Kata Dewi.

"Tapi ongkos perbaikannya kan mahal." kata Risma.

"Tenang aja. Biar gw yang ngurus perawatan BMW lw." kata Dewi. Sesampainya disana, "Itu kan Rizki." Kata Dewi.

"Dew, gw nemuin mobil yg bagus banget." Kata Risma.

"Mana?" Tanya Dewi.

"itu." Jawab Risma sambil menunjuk ke Subaru Impreza WRX STI berwarna Biru.

"Oh itu mah punyanya Rizki." Kata Dewi.

"Perasaan pernah ngelihat nih mobil. Tapi dimana?" Tanya Risma membatin.

"Eh Risma, kok dari tadi bengong aja?" Tanya Dewi.

"Ah. Gak apa-apa kok." Jawab Risma.

"Eh Dewi, ngapain lw ngeliatin Impreza gw?" Tanya Rizki.

"Tau tuh si Risma. Ndeso banget deh." Jawab Dewi.

"Risma? Nak mana dia?" Tanya Rizki balik.

"Dia pindahan dari Semarang." Jawab Dewi.

"Pindahan Dari Semarang? Jangan-jangan dia ….. Si Risma yg waktu itu di Semarang…" Kata Rizki membatin.

"Risma yang mana, Ki?" Tanya Dewi.

"eh, perasaan gw pernah liat lw deh." Kata Risma.

"Ini Risma yang dulunya di Semarang ya?" Tanya Rizki.

"Iya." Jawab Risma. Setelah itu mereka mengobrol didekat Imprezanya Rizki.

"Risma, untuk menjadi jagoan pembalap jalanan di sini, lw harus punya mobil." kata Rizki.

"tapi, gw pake mobil apa?" Tanya Risma.

"hm...... Gimana kalo lw pake Impreza gw aja." Usul Rizki.

"Terus lw pake mobil apa, Ki?" Tanya Dewi.

"tenang aja, gw ntar pake Impreza gw yang satu lagi." Jawab Rizki.

"Impreza yang mana? Perasaan gw lw mah pakenya yang ini doank." Tanya Dewi.

"Yang GC8." Jawab Rizki.

"terus pulangnya?" Tanya Dewi.

"Ntar gw pake angkot." Jawab Rizki.

"Nih kuncinya, Risma." Kata Rizki.

"Eh, beneran gw yang bawa?" Tanya Risma.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong." Jawab Rizki.

"Thanks ya," Kata Risma.

"Sama sama". Jawab Rizki.

Setelah Risma menerima kunci Imprezanya Rizki. Risma langsung membawa Imprezanya Rizki untuk dites. Selama pengetesan, "mobilnya Rizki kenceng juga." katanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah Suzuki Cappucino warna hitam mengikuti mobil Risma.

"ada Subaru Impreza hatchback. Jajal ngak ya?" tanya pengendara Suzuki Cappucino tersebut.

"ah, jajal aja. Sambil mencoba settinggan baru." katanya.

Setelah itu pengemudi Cappucino tersebut menyalakan lampu dim. "hwe, ada Cappucino mau nantangin gw?" tanya Risma.

Tanpa dijawab, Imprezanya Risma melaju kencang. Rutenya jl. Imam bonjol - jl. Daan mogot.

"Ternyata Impreza tersebut kenceng juga" kata Iko. Pengendara Cappucino tersebut. Tedjadi pertarungan yang seru diantara mereka. Hingga saat mereka sampai di mereka melihat sebuah Mobil Polisi berbasis Toyota Corolla Altis.  
(Dibawah ini merupakan percakapan Operator polres Kota Tangerang dengan seorang polisi. XD)  
"Attention all units. There are 2 car speeding at Veteran street." kata operator kepolisian resort Kota Tangerang.

"Central, this is 5021 Corolla Altis. Which car are speeding at Veteran Street?" tanya seorang polisi.

"There are Blue Subaru Impreza WRX STI and Black Suzuki Cappucino." Jawab Operator.

"ok. they are on my back. So may i chase them?" tanya Seorang polisi.

"Sure, you may." jawab operator tersebut.

Setelah itu, Corolla altis tersebut menyalakan sirinenya untuk memulai pengejarannya dengan Risma dan Iko. Bisakah mereka meloloskan diri?


	2. Chapter 2 Those Who Have Endless Driving

Chapter 2: Those Who Have Endless Driving

"waduh. Didepan ada Polisi. Gimana nih terusin aja ato cari jalan lain?" tanya Risma.

"Waduh. Didepan ada Polisi. Mampus gw kalo ketangkep." kata Iko.

"bakilah para pembalap jalanan, kalau kalian tertangkap. Akan saya jadikan besi tua" Teriak Inspektur Cross sambil menaikkan transmisi Corollanya ke 4. Corolla Altisnya bukan seperti Corolla Altis yang berkeliaran di jalanan. Corolla Altisnya menggunakan mesin SR20DET dari Nissan 180SX. Keadaan ini terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di jalan Daan Mogot. Disana sekitar 10 polisi sudah melakukan _Roadblock_. untuk menghentikan Risma dan Iko. ternyata sebelum mereka mencapai sana, Risma sudah mengambil arah ke arah Kalideres. Tujuannya untuk kabur. Mungkin karena takut tertangkap, atau.... "Sayang kalo gw ditangkap Polisi. terus Imprezanya rizki gimana?" Tanya Risma Membatin.

"Ah Sudahlah. I Threw away all of this suck. And I Chosen the Endless Run." Teriak Risma.

"Kau, pengemudi Impreza itu, jangan kau paksakan mobilmu." Sahut Iko.

Akhirnya mereka lolos dari kejaran polisi, mereka bersembunyi di suatu tempat di Cipondoh.

"Hei, kau. siapa namamu?" Tanya Iko.

"Namaku Risma. Kamu sendiri?" Tanya Risma.

"aku Iko." Jawab Iko.

"Kamu tau gak tim SMPN1RT?" Tanya Iko.

"SMPN1RT? Tim apa itu?" Tanya Risma Bingung.

"SMPN1RT itu, tim balapan liar yang mayoritas anggotanya adalah siswa SMP Negeri 1 Tangerang." Jawab Iko.

"Kalo balapan liar itu kaya gimana?" Tanya Risma lagi.

"ya..... kaya tadi." Jawab Iko.

"Oh gitu." Jawab Risma.

Iko melihat jam tangannya. "Oh Tidak!! Ntar kakakku ngomel lagi!!" Teriak Iko.

"Ya udah, pulang aja. Lagipula takut si Rizki ngomel lagi." Saran Risma.

Setelah itu, mereka pun pulang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah Impreza GC8 warna Putih sedang mengikuti Risma.

"Itukah GRBnya Rizki? kok yang bawa cewek?" Tanya pengemudi GC8 tersebut.

"sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Kata pengendara Impreza GC8 tersebut.

Malam harinya, di rumahnya Rizki terjadi rapat antara Risma dan Rizki.

"Risma, gw rasa lw pake GRB ini untuk seterusnya." Ujar Rizki.

"Terus lw pake apa ki?" Tanya Risma.

"Ya.... Gw pake GC8 aja." Jawab Rizki

"Oh ya. tadi gw ngelihat GC8 putih. Itu punya siapa?" Tanya Risma

"Itu? itu punyanya si Dewi." Jawab Rizki

"Bukannya Dewi pakai BMW M1?" Tanya Risma

"Dia punya mobil Cadangan." jawab Rizki

"Ya sudah, istirahat saja. besok kita mulai Tuning GRB lw." saran Rizki

kemudian mereka pergi menuju kamar tidur (note: Risma dan Rizki tidurnya tidak sekamar). untuk mengisi tenaga

Next Chapter: Risma, Kamu Terlalu Ndeso!


End file.
